


Hold It

by moonlightreader (curlysupergirl)



Series: Good [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, Bladder Control, Dom/sub, Humiliation, Kneeling, M/M, Master/Slave, Public Humiliation, Punishment, Service Submission, Spanking, TPE, Total Power Exchange, Verbal Humiliation, snarry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 18:20:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6577393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curlysupergirl/pseuds/moonlightreader
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small glimpse into Severus and Harry's relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold It

**Author's Note:**

> This small sequel is in honor of the 100+ kudos that "Good Boy" got. 100+!!! Insane! Thank you to everyone who read the story (all 16000 of you. 16000.) In my wildest dreams, I never imagined the response that my measly not-quite-200-word story would receive. So thank you all. You guys are amazing. I didn't plan on ever revisiting this universe but here I am today. I hope you enjoy a small glimpse into the world of Severus and Harry's relationship.

“Mister Potter, you are mine. This you already know, and know so well, but it doesn't matter because each and every time I say it, it feels just as good to hear it as it did before. That feeling of belonging, there's nothing that feels better. I don't merely own you as one owns a simple object, though you are my property, but I possess you right through to the depths of your soul. I know your every thought, your every fear, desire, need, everything about you. You don't follow my command by your own volition; you couldn't resist if you wanted. You need me, you rely on me, you cannot do without me. If I set you free, you wouldn't survive, you would simply return to me, pleading to be taken back. For these reasons, and many more, you will always be mine.

So, what does this mean for you? You're a weak boy, you don't often meet your Master's high standards, this requires regular disciplining. Your punishment in its most severe form will see you put on full restriction. Not permitted to do a single this without my express command. That includes eating, drinking, going to the toilet, washing, dressing. You will sit without movement, silent, unless told otherwise. You will be withdrawn from all your daily commitments, including school. Unlike your friends and everyone you know even basic rights such as education do not belong to you, and can be withdrawn as I see fit. As a slave, the only things appropriate and necessary for you to learn will be taught to you by me.  
  
You will instead accompany me at work and assist me in my classroom. You will be brought on a lead and tied to my desk when I need to leave it. No task will be too menial for you. You will do everything from rolling my parchments to answering the door when someone calls. You will not be permitted to greet my guests, as you are unworthy of such an interaction; rather, you will let them in and lead them to me. You will do all my filing and inventory, fetch anything I need, as well as make me tea. When not doing anything, you will kneel quietly by my side. When my fellow professors come, you will take their cloaks. I will inform them that you are my slave and anything they require you to do to, they shall ask of me and I shall command. You will keep your head down at all times, address nobody, and only speak with my permission. If you disappoint me, your arse will be bared and smacked in full view of everyone. If you please me, I will permit you to sit on my lap when I'm not otherwise occupied.

These are merely some of the potential uses I may find for you. It doesn't really matter. All you need to know is that you are mine and you'll do as I tell you, always.”

Harry was seconds away from coming in his trousers. Scratch that, Harry was ready to come in his trousers about two minutes ago, but by the grace of Merlin, he was holding on.

Severus looked down and smirked.

“Hold it.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment if you enjoyed and find me on tumblr here!  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/curlysupergirl


End file.
